ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Calli Bennett
Calli Bennett has been wrestling for quite a few years. She has taken breaks now and again. One due to her pregnancy and birth of her son Conner Kevin Valentine. Then again when her husband, Xander Valentine, was put into a coma. She is now back out of retirement and in her home federation of Supreme Championship Wrestling. Finishers Rose Only by Name- A Modified Springboard Hurricanrana that is sometimes rolled into a pin or El Pollo Del Diablo. El Pollo Del Diablo- A modified Boston crab that is similar to the Walls of Jericho. Common Moves '-Lower Level Moves-' DDT, Swinging Neckbreaker, Drop Toe Hold, Arm Drag, Dropkick, Bulldog, Headscissors, Vertical Suplex, Snap Suplex, Arm Bar, Headlock, Corkscrew Moonsault '-Medium Level Moves-' Octopus Hold, Hurricanrana, Running Headscissors, Senton Onto Standing Opponents, Sunset Flip, Enzigurl, Roundhouse Kick, Spinning Heel Kick, Springboard Dropkick, Figure-Four Leglock, Missile Toe Dropkick, Ace Crusher, Slingshot Legdrop, Slingshot Splash, Northren Light Suplex, Dragon Suplex, Inverted Tornado DDT off the Second Rope, Flying DDT, Wheelbarrow into Bulldog, Wheelbarrow into DDT, Japanese Arm Drag '-High Level Moves-' STF, Figure Four Necklock, Inverted Suplex into Ace Crusher, Swinging Ace Crusher, Sunset Flip Bomb, Asai Moonsault, Standing Shooting Star Press, Shooting Star Press, Hurricanrana From The Apron to The Outside, Iron Claw STO, Sharpshooter, Buffalo Sleeperhold, Sit-Down Powerbomb, Dragonrana, Black Dragon DDT Entrance "Light Up The Sky" by Yellowcard hits the speakers and the crowd goes wild. Calli Bennett walks out from backstage with the Women's Championship raised above her head, a smirk on her face. She walks down the ramp as she slings the title over her shoulder. She climbs up the steel steps and walks around the apron, letting everyone see the title. She turns and climbs through the second rope into the ring, lifting the title up again. She then hands it to the referee before stretching, getting ready for her match. History 1st Woman's Title Reign: Won- December 6, 2006 Reign- 185 days Title Defences- 3 2nd Woman's Title Reign: Won- October 14, 2007 Reign- ~14 days Title Defences- 0 Elite 15 (SCW) Number 5 for January 2007 Number 2 for February 2007 Number 5 for March 2007 Number 4 for April 2007 Number 14 for May 2007 Number 9 for October 2007 Number 12 on Elite 15 for December 2007 Number 13 on Elite 15 for January 2008 Partial Match History Calli vs. Angelica (won) Calli vs. Liana (won) Lenne and Calli vs Liana and Angelica (won) Calli vs Liana (won) Calli vs. Robin Brooks (for woman's title) (won) Calli vs. Blair (loss) Lenne and Calli's open Diva Invitational (loss) Calli vs Sarah Punche (won) Calli vs Robin Brooks (for Woman's title) (won) Calli vs. The Wall (won) Cherry Pit Crew vs. Dillusion, Damian and Calli (won) Xander/Calli/MV vs. Wheeler/Lenne/Cherry (won) Calli vs. Lenne (for Women's Title) (won) Calli vs. Kenny Kliché (loss) Calli vs. MV (won) Calli & Caleb Andrews vs. Soul Hunter & Juelz (won) Calli vs. Soul Hunter (won) Calli vs. "The Goddess" Katie Steward (for Women's Title) (won) Calli vs. Hiro Tanaka (won) NBR vs. Dynasty (won) Calli vs. Savior (won) Calli vs. Webb (loss) Hiro and Webb vs. Angel and Calli (loss) Calli vs. David Grenier (won) Calli vs. "The Goddess" Katie Steward vs. Lenne vs. Ashley vs. Sheryl(for women's title) (loss) THoTF Battle Royal (loss) Calli vs. Adam Riddick (won) Calli vs. "The Goddess" Katie Steward (for Women's Title) (won) Calli and Sarah Punche vs. Gigi and Selina (won) Calli vs. Katie vs. Selina (For Women's Title) (loss) Fatal Fortunes (Calli vs. Katie vs. Madison Last Man Standing) (won) Calli vs. Katie Barbed Wire Cage match (for Women's Title) (loss) ewNIVERSE Tournament (loss) End of the Year Battle Royal (loss) Greg Cherry vs. Calli (US Championship) (loss) Calli vs. Damian Angel (loss) Calli vs. Chris Lawler (won) Calli and Xander vs. Eddie and Jack (won) Calli vs. Donovan Kayl (loss) ---- Win-Loss-Draw 24-14-0 Bio Calli was born in Ruston, Louisiana and lived there for the first 7 years of her life. She lived with her brother and father after her mother died due to complications when Calli was being born. Her father beat her brother (Miles) but left Calli alone, except when he got drunk. Her dad "Died" whenCalli was 7 and Miles was 17. Miles took her and moved down to Mexico where they lived in poverty. Miles became a luchador and it made Calli want to be one too. Her brother saved up money for her to go to school to be a luchador. One year while she was at school, Miles became very sick and died on her birthday with Calli by his side. When she was 18 she moved back to the United States and soon she was hired by SCW. There she met a man named Xander Valentine. She fell in love with him and he with her, or so she thought. They lived together and soon Calli got pregnant with his child. Xander disappeared for a long time, leaving Calli all by herself, but not before getting married. She had the child and prayed every day for Xander to come home. But when he did... it wasn't the way that she wanted him to... He was not the man that she remembered, and he had no memory of her. He raped her and took their son, Conner Kevin Valentine with him. Calli finally found Xander and convinced him that she was on his side. Slowly she was brainwashed into believing everything he said. She shared him with his long ago ex Kelly Lyn whom he had brought back into his life. He became their master. Calli loved him still, he was her husband and the father of her child. Xander then started a stable called New Blood Rebellion which included her, Damien Angel, Caleb Andrews, and Dillusion of SCW. Calli became SCW's Women's Champion after defeating Robin Brooks, and held it for quite some time. After she lost the title in a five way match up to Sheryl Grey, she stuck around for a few more matches before disappearing again from the wrestling world. She has now shown her face back in SCW, facing "The Goddess" Katie Steward for the Women's Champion again at Tactical Terror. Her husband Xander is in a coma, her father whom she had found to be not really dead, died in front of her. She is confused on what to do, should she stay by Xander's side or abandon him like he abandoned her? Category:Female Wrestlers